momoirocloverzfandomcom-20200222-history
"Z" no Chikai
""Z" no Chikai" (『Z』の誓い) is the 15th major single of Momoiro Clover Z. It set to release on April 29, 2015 under Evil Line Records. The single is used as the theme song for the Dragon Ball Z movie, Dragon Ball Z : Fukkatsu no F.Natalie - ももクロ、ドラゴンボール主題歌は森雪之丞による「『Z』の誓い」 Details The title track "Z" no Chikai" is the theme song to the Dragon Ball Z: Fukkatsu no F film that's scheduled to hit theaters on April 18. It was written by Yukinojo Mori, who has written the previous Dragon Ball Z anime theme songs such as "CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA" and "WE GOTTA POWER". The single is released in two versions: regular (Z) and limited (F) edition. ""Z" no Chikai" is the third and final entry in the 3 Singles Project, a special project done by Evil Line Records to commemorate their three consecutive singles in the first half of 2015.Barks - ももクロ、「3 SINGLES PROJECT」で全作購入者イベント開催決定 Tracklist *'Limited (F) Edition' :1. "Z" no Chikai (『Z』の誓い, Pledge of Z) :2. Romantic Kongaragatteru :3. "Z" no Chikai (off vocal ver.) :4. Romantic Kongaragatteru (off vocal ver.) :Blu-Ray: "Z" no Chikai (Music Video) *'Regular Edition' :1. "Z" no Chikai (『Z』の誓い, Pledge of Z) :2. Romantic Kongaragatteru :3. CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA :4. "Z" no Chikai (off vocal ver.) :5. Romantic Kongaragatteru (off vocal ver.) :6. CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA (off vocal ver.) Single Information *"Z" no Chikai **''Dragon Ball Z : Fukkatsu no F'' Theme Song. **Lyrics: Yukinojo Mori **Composition: NARASAKI **Arrangement: NARASAKI and Yuyoyuppe *Romantic Kongaragatteru **Lyrics: Natsumi Tadano **Composition: NARASAKI **Arrangement: NARASAKI and Yuyoyuppe *CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA **Cover of the original 1989 song, used as the first opening of Dragon Ball Z, performed by Hironobu Kageyama **Lyrics: Yukinojo Mori **Composition: Chiho Kiyooka **Arrangement: tatsuo Featured Members *Kanako Momota *Shiori Tamai *Momoka Ariyasu *Ayaka Sasaki *Reni Takagi Lyrics "Haji da! Doji de maji tamannai!" "Yoyuushakushaku ga shaku da!" Chikyuu wo sukutta "aitsu" hyouban MACHI MACHI NYUUSU to kumo to zu ni nocchatte Hecchara da yo tte mata icchatte Yudan wa taiteki souda! Sekkyou shinakucha (O-kakugo mesare) Somo somo shuyaku no za wo Nanto o-kokoroe desu ka? Senpai! (Ha) Honki dasu no oso sugi! BATORU tanoshimi sugi! (Ha Ha Ha) Sore kara PINCHI no toki GYAGU tobasu no yamete ne! Shinpai! (Ha) Higeki ga oki tara dare kara "yuuki" wo Osowareba ii no? Eien datta hazu no mirai de sae mo Kowaremono to shitte Hito wa senshi ni umare kawaru Mazu wa mune ni saita chiisana yume wo Mamoru'n da ne Yami ni tsubusarenai you ni Mamoreru kana? Mayou koto mo ninmu sa TEAM "Z" Ryou teawase ki wo komeru Itsuka deruzo KAMEHAME wa Deru no wa tameiki tobu wa TISSHU ichi mai Omoidoori ni wa ikanai Nandakanda tsumekanda Kou narya ouen da! Ikuzo! Sekkyou sono yon (Shinbou mesare) Tamani uke wo neratte PANCHI wazato kurau desho? Senpai! (Ha) Are HARA HARA sasesugi! Shinzou odorasesugi! (Ha Ha Ha) Kikaku gai no jinsei Kitto shuumatsu wa hirou konpai! (Ha) Dakedo tayasanai yancha na egao ga Yuusha no akashi ne Mirai mamoru mono wo HERO to yobu Kono hoshi de wa zutto Ai ya kibou ga tsugarete kita Tsugi wa watashi no ban chiisana yume wo Mamoru'n da ne Yami no sono saki ni wa asa ga matteru Naze akirameteta'n daro? Nanimo dekiru wake ga nai to Shinjikonde ita yo zetsubou no PUROPAGANDA Hajimari no uta ga hibiku "Z" no hata ga hirugaeru Saa yukou nakama-tachi ga matteru asu he Eien datta hazu no mirai de sae mo Kowaremono to shitte Hito wa senshi ni umare kawaru Mazu wa mune ni saita chiisana yume wo Mamoru'n da ne sore ga... "Z" to iu chikai... Mirai mamoru mono wo HERO to yobu Kono hoshi de wa zutto Ai ya kibou ga tsugarete kita Tsugi wa watashi no ban chiisana yume wo Mamoru'n da ne Yami ni tsubusarenai you ni Mamoreru kana? Sono ne chotto shinpai dakedo Mamoritai yo Nayami mayou koto mo... ninmu sa TEAM "Z" Oricon Digital *Weekly Ranking: Song Appearances Dragon Ball Z Resurrection F http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_Z:_Resurrection_%E2%80%98F%E2%80%99 Trivia References External Links *Official Site Navigation Category:Momoiro Clover Z Category:Momoiro Clover Z Songs Category:Momoiro Clover Z Releases Category:Momoiro Clover Z Singles Category:Releases Category:Songs Category:Movie Theme Songs Category:2015 Releases Category:2015 Singles Category:Major Singles Category:Evil Line Records Releases